


dream girl with a lit match

by summerdayghost



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Nancy haunts Freddy.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	dream girl with a lit match

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of role swap AU.

“See you in your dreams,” was something Freddy liked to say to the ones he let live because one look in their eyes and they both knew he was right.

It stopped being so funny after the situation with Nancy started. Everytime he so much closed his eyes she was there with her sweet face, vendetta riddled heart, and knack for starting fires. He was not sure if what he felt could be called love.

Sometimes he saw her while wide awake. Even in death he wouldn’t be rid of her anymore then he’d ever be rid of his scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
